Stages of Shus
by Lyle180
Summary: Shawn and Gus have been friends since forever can love fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Stages of Shus**

**Summary: Shawn and Gus have always been together maybe even in love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psyche**

**Rating: M**

Age: 12

"Shawn let go my hand were not five anymore, were twelve now people will make fun of me if they find out why you're holding my hand"

"I don't need people finding out that I used to get lost chasing stray dogs, bad enough my weirdo friend follows me around" "Who is it; is it that Jason kid again?" "No its … no what just forget, I don't get lost anymore so you don't have to hold my hand anymore" "Aw Gus since when does it matter what other people think?" "Since you told me that yesterday when I was watching "Electric Company" on PBS" "Well that's different" "How?" "Because" "Because what?" "Because I love pineapple, okay Gus; you got me say it is that what you wanted to hear" "That doesn't even make any sense Shawn, your just tryin' change the subject" "And it worked, now lets get home before "Cyber Chase" is over"

Age:14

"Shawn stop following me" "Why, I have nothing else to do" "Yeah, why not?" "I asked you first" 'another case of Shawn not understanding sarcasm', Gus giggled to himself. "Gus I do understand scarsisism" "What; how did you know that… you know what I've learned not to be amazed by the strange things you do and it's sarcasm" "It's said both ways Gus" "No it isn't, how did we even get on this topic?" "Well you chuckled about me about me not knowing sarcasim" "It's sarcasm, and I giggled I didn't chuckle big difference" "How?" "I don't have to answer that, anyways you said you would stop following me around if I stop hanging with Jason, yet here you are" "How long have you known me to keep any promises Gus, plus the way he was eying you was creepy"

**!Hope you liked Please review See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

Age: 16

"Shawn your hand is on my thigh" Shawn shuddered as Gus whispered in his ear and it wasn't in disgust. Shawn was sleeping over at Gus' house tonight and he was going to make the best of it, Gus' body was becoming more lean by the day. Tonight's plan was setting into motion. Plan get into Gus' pants. Gus shoved Shawn's hand off his thigh. 'Touché Gus touché, but there's more up my sleeve' Shawn quickly leaned over to get gravy and sniffed Gus who always smelled good. "Shawn what are you doing?" "What are you talking about Gus all I did was reach for the gravy, I didn't sniff you" "I didn't say anything about sniffing" 'Damn it he's good'

When dinner was over Gus and Shawn ran upstairs. Shawn looked closely at Gus' backside. Shawn was about to touch it, but his hand was turned down when Gus jumped the last stair. Gus had a confused look on his face when he turned around and saw Shawn's hand in the air. 'Gosh he has such a cute confused face' Shawn slapped his own knee. "Man that was such long run up the stairs" Gus shrugged "You're so lazy Shawn" They finally reached Gus' room, man Gus was in for it.

One, Two were in the room

Three, Four I shut the door

Five, Six the lock clicks

Seven, Eight he took the bait

Nine, Ten …. Oh forget it, Shawn jumped on Gus and started to kiss him making sure not to hit anything, so he wouldn't alert Gus' parents.

Surprisingly Gus didn't put up much of a fight if you don't count the hair pulling and trying to get away. When the need for air became more apparent Shawn let go of Gus. "Shawn what the hell was that?" "No questions just now" And with that Shawn pushed Gus onto his back on the bed, putting himself between Gus' legs. "Shawn stop" "No its okay Gus" "How?" "Because" "Because what Shawn, and if you say I love pineapple Shawn I swear" "Because I love you Gus" "Shawn I told you if you say… what?" "I said I love you… oh man this is so embarrassing" "Well you should have said that first instead of groping me all night" "Well you were the one pushing my hand away" "Because you were groping me" "They were gropes of love" "Doesn't mean you have to do in front of my parents, no more of that" Shawn looked crestfallen. "I didn't say we couldn't do it in my room" Shawn perked up at that. Gus straddled Shawn's lap. Shawn took advantage of Gus' position and copped a feel on Gus' ass, while kissing him till he was breathless. Gus got impatient and undid his and Shawn's pants. They grinded their unclothed erections together. The room was filled with Gus' moans and Shawn's grunts as they came. They fell on Gus' bed exhausted. Shawn breathed one last I love you before they fell asleep.

Age: 18

Knowing full well that Gus didn't want to say what was coming next Shawn took hold of him and kissed him. They had fought day on end about Gus not going abroad with him. I mean no matter how many times Gus said no he always went with him, it just doesn't make sense.

It felt like the kiss went on for centuries. They moved to Shawn's bed, knowing full well that Henry wasn't home. Shawn could make Gus scream as loud as he wanted. They hadn't touched in weeks, with all the fighting. Shawn put his hand down Gus' pants. Gus let out a moan and arched into the touch. Shawn kissed a trail down his abdomen. Before long Gus was a moaning heap in Shawn's hand. Shawn started kissing and nipping Gus' inner thigh. "Uh Shawn please" "Please what Gus" "Please cum inside me, I unnh aah want you inside me" Shawn started fingering Gus while stroking his length. Shawn kissed Gus while readying him. Shawn pushed inside Gus. "Gus are you okay" "Yes just more" Shawn and Gus found a slow rhythm, until Shawn hit Gus' prostate. "Faster Shawn Faster" Gus tightened around Shawn and they came together. When their breathing went back to normal Gus made to go take a shower, but Shawn grabbed his wrist. "Gus please reconsider" Shawn took a breath. "Please come abroad with me, I need you" "Shawn I want to go with you, you know that, but" "But what Gus what's the problem?" "I wanna go to college and make my parents proud" "And you can, all I'm asking for is a year" "Okay, sure that's fine a year" "Now let's go take that shower"

**Author's Note: I had to redo this chapter too many errors for my liking, also the next chapter is coming soon sorry for the wait and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stages of Shus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows I put on here.

Chapter 3

Age: 26

"Gus you don't have to do this for me its okay" "No I have to, if I'm not with you look what happens" Gus had cried when he saw how bad Shawn looked after his motorcycle accident. "I can take care of myself, you don't have to quit college" Gus sighed "It's fine I can get a job in pharmaceuticals" "So your really okay with it?" "Yes, lets just go" Shawn and Gus walked away from the hospital to Shawn's scratch that their apartment. "What are you going to tell your parents Gus?" "My parents love me, so if they respect they'll deal with it" Shawn looked into Gus' eyes. "I love you Gus" "I love you to Shawn"

Age: 30

"Shawn I can't believe you did that in front of the whole police station" "It was just a kiss Gus" "Yeah a kiss, while you groped my ass; if I didn't stop you, it would have gone farther" "No it wouldn't have" "Yes it would, you had your hand on my belt buckle" "I had to do it Gus, you should have seen the way Lassie was looking at you" "He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jules" Shawn felt a shiver go down his spine. 'I knew he had a thing for her, but eew' "Even if he was looking at me, which he wasn't, you didn't have to push me onto his desk" "Yes, Gus it was necessary" "Why?" "Even if he wasn't looking at you, somebody else probably was, and I'm the only one whose supposed to look at you that way" Shawn let out a little sigh. "You're my masterpiece, my buddy, and lover" Shawn looked into Gus' eyes, as he said the last part. Gus wiped a tear.

"Wow Shawn I've known you all my life, but I've never known you to be deep like this" "I can be deep …sometimes" "Yeah right, tell me another time when you were actually serious" "You remember that time, when I got a deep voice and took off my sunglasses" "Shawn that's the beginning of "C.S.I Miami", we were watching it yesterday" "You sure; cause I could have sworn…" "No Shawn I know for a fact, because you started saying, that you would start carrying around sunglasses" "Ooh I remember, cause we were watching it in on "We TV"; how can you watch the shows on that channel with a straight face" Gus aimed a light glare at him. "Excuse you, I happen to really like "Bridezillas", in fact Juliet and I are about to have a "Bridezillas" marathon night" "Is there going to be Jerkchicken?" "You know that's right!" "Why wasn't I invited?" "I was going to before you tried to sex me up at the police station!" "Gus that's everyday, be more specific" "I'm talking about today Shawn" "Well, since you brought it up lets continue where we left off" "No!" Shawn looked offended. "Why not?" "I promised your dad I'd watch …. um "Cops" yeah cops with your dad" "What was that pause for; Gus are you in the vault of secrets?" "No! "Then you won't mind if I go with you to my dad's house" "Fine, lets go then" "Gus! You're really are in the vault of secrets" "Were just going to watch "Cops", no big deal" "Then why'd you text my dad; Shawn's coming change of plans were watching "Cops" today" They had just walked in when Henry walked out of the living room. "Gus what's this about Shawn coming; I thought we were going to watch four …" Henry stopped when he saw Shawn. "Four what dad?" "What do you and my…" Shawn wrapped his arms around Gus' waist. 'Oh, not this again, he's your freaking dad, gross' "…Gus want to watch" Gus sighed. "Just tell him Mr. Spencer" "No Gus, this is our little secret" Shawn's grip on Gus' waist tightened. "Not anymore, I'm here; now spill" Henry let out a defeated sigh. "Okay Shawn, we've been hanging out on Sundays, and watching "Four weddings" "Ha ha wait, Ha ha wait" "While your laughing, Gus and I are going to be watching "Four weddings" With that Henry grabbed Gus' hand and led him away. 'Wait a minute, my dad just stole my boyfriend' Shawn ran into the living room; Gus was on his knees in front of his dad. "You senile son of a bitch!" "Woah, woah, woah Shawn; what are you doing" "I was about to beat the shit out of you, that's what I was doing!" Gus sighed "I thought you were an analyzer… " He put his hands up in air quotes. "… uh whatever, if you had noticed, I was picking up the spilled pretzels" "Why didn't he pick it up" "Because he has a bad back" "So?" "Unlike you, Gus is a nice person, and doesn't taunt old people" "Well if you had a bad back, you should have went to a doctor not my boyfriend" "Hey, everybody lets just calm down, and Shawn I only came here to watch four weddings; why are you being so possessive?" "I love you, and I really don't want to let you go" "I won't leave you, you're just being crazy… again" With that Gus walked into Shawn's arms and kissed him. "Now, can we watch four weddings in peace?" "Only if you sit on my lap" "Shawn!" "I won't leave you alone, until you sit on my lap" "You won't, when I do" "So you will, sit on my lap?" "Shawn" Gus just sighed, defeated. "Fine" Henry finally spoke up. "You know I'm still here right?" "And?" "Gus you don't have to sit on his lap" "It's fine"

3 hours later

Gus was whispering. "Shawn stop your dad is in the seat right next ours" Gus gasp when the tips of Shawn's fingers trailed down his skin. "Please stop" "You say stop, but all I hear is yes" Shawn nibbled love bites all over Gus' shoulder. "Shawn, what if he sees?" "So?" "Shawn!" "Uh, fine lets go" "Gus your leaving?" "Yeah, Shawn's getting handsy…again"

**!That's it for this series hoped you enjoyed it!**

**!Please REVIEW! .**


End file.
